Gwendolyn Stacy (Earth-TRN702)
Wanda | EditorialNames = Spider-Gwen | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = ; formerly | Relatives = George Stacy (father) | Universe = Earth-TRN702 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York, Earth-TRN702; formerly Aunt May's House, Forest Hills, Queens, New York City, New York, Earth-TRN700 | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, musician, student, vigilante | Education = | Origin = Human Mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Phil Lord; Christopher Miller; Rodney Rothman | First = | Quotation = Alright, people. Let’s start at the beginning one last time. My name is Gwen Stacy. I was bitten by a radioactive spider. And for the last two years, I've been the one and only Spider-Woman. You guys know the rest. I joined a band. Saved my dad. I couldn’t save my best friend, Peter Parker. So now I save everyone else. And I don’t do friends anymore. Just to avoid any distractions. | Speaker = Spider-Woman | QuoteSource = Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse | HistoryText = Gwen Stacy lived a life similar to her Earth-65 counterpart, though appeared to have gained her spider-powers at a younger age, and had been transported to an alternate reality while fighting Doctor Octopus. Realizing where she was, Gwen was forced to go undercover, attending Brooklyn Visions Academy as her spider-sense drew her there. There, she encountered Miles Morales, whom she clumsily introduced herself to as "Gwanda." However, Miles's own budding spider-powers caused problems when he accidentally stuck himself to her hair when trying to hit on her, forcing her to cut it off and eventually shave it into an undercut. Gwen, following the similar lead of her counterpart from this Earth, Peter Parker, infiltrated the Alchemax facility, pretending to be a scientist. There, she encountered Miles again and subsequently saved him and Peter B. Parker whilst driving away Olivia Octavius. She clarified her identity to Miles, explaining her origins. She subsequently teamed up with Parker, Morales and several other alternate spider-people in order to find a way home. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of the Gwen Stacy of Earth-65. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Gwen Stacy of Earth-65. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Seemingly that of the Gwen Stacy of Earth-65. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Gwen is voiced by Hailee Steinfeld in the film Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. * Gwen made multiple allusions to a past in ballet, both wearing ballet shoes in costume and her sections in the closing credits having an entire ballet troupe and audience composed of her duplicates. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Гвендолин Стейси (TRN702) Category:2018 Character Debuts Category:Brooklyn Visions Academy Student Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Radioactive Spider-Powered Category:Precogs Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Wallcrawling Category:Web-Slinging Category:Stacy Family